


The things we have done

by Kat_Kthrn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Kthrn/pseuds/Kat_Kthrn
Summary: Latest Chapter = Chapter 3, Promt: I now I just did this the last time but could you do the Bellamy part of this, well it doesn't have to be this one exactly but like Clarke is talking to Bellamy and he is listening and she asks him to tell her something, a story, or about his favorite Greek God or something like that and he does, even though he knows she can't hear him, he tells her a story or answer her questions because in his mind she won't be so alone if he responds to her.Fic collection for one-shots and prompts ( since I get my first prompt, I'm still excited, okay?)Come on tumblr(the-things-we-have-done) and scream with me about Bellarke and the 100, or send me prompts or put them in a comment in the latest chapter!I'm writing currently on my hiatus project "Two Thousand One Hundred Ninety-Nine days" which is canon compliant, but I also love to write Modern AUs ( I will update the tags)





	1. Can you hear me?

The first time Bellamy heard the radio, it startled him.  
The first weeks had been exhausting without doing much.  
They had installed the algae farm, chose their respective bedrooms and tried to acclimate to the low level of oxygen.  
Raven still hadn’t manage to fix the day-night-system, and so the days bled seamlessly into each other.  
After about three weeks, Raven fixed the radio – at least one-way, so they would know if someone from the bunker tried to contact them.  
Bellamy was sitting in front of the windows facing the world, he found himself sitting there more often than not. The earth he used to know – even the one he used to see from the Ark – looked different than this one.  
The ground always had been a promise. A promise of life.  
But now, it looked like death and he hated the ground for everything it took from him. It made him a murderer and one of his latest victim was the person he loved the most.  
Clarke was a constant in his mind. Everything he did was somehow connected to Clarke and it _hurt._  
He was not sure how he was going to get through this without her, but he knew he had to.  
“Could you for fuck’s sake _stop?”_ Bellamy hissed at Raven who was trying different frequencies for over an hour now and the static was driving him crazy.  
“Excuse me?” Raven arched an eyebrow at him, “I’m trying to find out if _your_ sister is contacting us and if our people survived.”  
Bellamy wanted to counter that Clarke didn’t, but just deflated and gripped the empty bottle he was holding even tighter, facing the window again.  
After another half an hour, Raven growled and pushed away from the table: “No signal.”  
Bellamy looked up to her, saw the frustration eating her up and was about to stand up to comfort her as a voice crackled through the speaker.  
Bellamy startled and Raven’s head snapped up, staring incredulously at him and suddenly the Ark went as quiet as possible.  
“ _Ark station_ ”, the voice said, broken by interferences.  
It took the second of a heartbeat for him to stumble over to the radio. Before he even pushed the microphone button, he cried out: “Octavia!”  
But the voice continued: “ _This is Clarke Griffin_.”  
And then, he froze. His hand was hovering over the radio, his heart pounding in his chest, in his head… _everywhere._  
His gaze snapped to the window, to the orange glowing death trap and a wave of guilt was rushing through him. He glanced at Raven, but she was looking as awe-struck as he felt.  
“Clarke Griffin is alive”, Raven breathed finally, a small smile played her lips, “Clarke Griffin is fucking alive.” And then a laughter broke out of her, a foreign sound, which was mixing with hiccups and tears.  
“She is alive”, Bellamy repeated dumbfounded. It took his mind a moment longer to catch up, to calm the beating of his heart and shush the repeating thought singing in his head _She is alive_ , to realize she was _alone._  
Her voice crackled through the radio again and Raven became silent immediately.  
“ _And I am not alone on this island. Why are we always wrong about our assumptions?_ “  
What the fuck? Bellamy glanced at Raven who furled her browns together.  
“How is this possible?” Raven mouthed and Bellamy shrugged his shoulder, too afraid to miss anything she was going to say and focussed back on the radio.  
“ _I slept in the lab tonight - there was more to do, more to see than in the bunker._  
_But as I went down there to get my rations…I-I…saw traces._  
_I don’t know what left them, but I am scared_.”  
That was all it took for Bellamy to flip.  
He jumped up from where he was kneeling on the ground and turned to Raven.  
“We need to get back”, he commanded, _“now.”_  
“We can’t”, Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“We have to, Raven”, he was almost yelling, the desperation obvious in his voice, “she is alive and she is alone…She-…she…. She is _scared!_ And it is my fault, Raven.”  
“ _I wish I had guns_ ”, Clarke’s voice scratched through the speaker and her desperate laugh let his heart almost explode.  
He stared at Raven, but she was having none of it.  
“ _And I wish you were here. I didn’t know I could be such a sap, but wherever we are, there is always a light when you are with me and I’m sick of the darkness_.”  
Bellamy dragged his hands through his hair, rubbing them over his face and sighing deeply: “Send just _me_ down.” His ragged breathing was cutting through the heavy silence.  
They were going to do it together. _Together_ , that had always been the deal.  
He couldn’t let her do this alone.  
“Remember the first day when Monty’s hand were still so badly burned he couldn’t have held a feather?” Raven asked, not looking at him but staring at the radio. Being ready to shut up when Clarke would speak again.  
He didn’t answer.  
“ _But don't worry, I’m not planning on leaving the lab soon._  
_Do you think you could give the radio to Emori? I know she spent years delivering tech to ALIE and she must’ve seen what was sauntering the island before - and how the hell it survived the death wave_.”  
“And he was only exposed to the radiation _before_ the deathwave and only for _seconds”,_ Raven continued.  
Bellamy knew.  
“ _Yeah, you are right. Its better I don’t know what it looks like. I hear the noises – the one I thought were part of my nightmares – it made… and well. Up to now, I’m still breathing_.“  
They sat in silence, waited for her to say more but she didn’t and Raven looked at him for the first time since Clarke radioed.  
“She is a nightblood, Bellamy”, she said, “but your skin would burn and you would be _melting_ in front of her. Suppositionally, you could even make and survive the trip to the ground.”  
Bellamy didn’t say word, just watched how his knuckles went white from the grip around the bottle.  
Raven squeezed his shoulder as she passed him: “I’m sorry, Bellamy”, and left him alone.  
“Yeah, me too”, he whispered and threw the bottle against the windows, crying out in agony.


	2. Monlarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:I have another one for you, Bellamy is jealous and like the grown up he is he gets drunk, he's jealous because Monty got hurt and Clarke gave him a kiss (cheek, forehead, temple, whatever...) and he starts noting that Clarke is always super sweet to Monty (because who wouldn't be sweet to Monty, he's like a baby unicorn wrapped in a marshmallow) so he gets drunk and confronts her about having a relationship with Monty and you can take it from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Coco04!

Being hopelessly in love with Clarke Griffin was not a problem for Bellamy anymore. It really wasn’t.  
It was more like a default setting.  
He liked ancient history, he drank his coffee black with a concerning amount of sugar and he loved Clarke Griffin. That was just how it was.  
He was a grown-ass man and he could deal with his feelings for his best friend, thank you very much.  
But he _couldn’t_ deal with Clarke’s feeling.

  
It started out harmless and oblivious to the eyes of their other friends.  
They were at their favorite bar like always on a Friday evening.  
And like always, Bellamy ran a little late on purpose because he used to date the pretty bartender until she called him out on his feelings for Clarke and broke up with him. So he preferred to come in later when the bar was already crowded and Gina distracted with customers.  
When he reached their booth at the back of the bar, Clarke was almost sitting on Monty’s lap. Her nose was buried into his neck while she was whispering something in his ear.  
Monty chuckled lightly and tapped her arm which was draped around his shoulders.  
Bellamy was met with a peng of jealously, because Drunk-Clarke used to be inappropriately affectionate with him exclusively.... but he brushed it off and settled into the booth besides his sister instead of Clarke which earned him a questioning side glance from the younger Blake.  
After a few minutes, Bellamy’s discomfort started slowly to disappear when Raven came back with a pitcher and flopped into _his_ place besides Clarke.  
Everyone at the booth, except Clarke and Monty, looked up and cheered at her for getting the beer.  
When Raven poured him a drink as well, she arched an eyebrow at his scowl and asked: “Want to swap places?”  
Bellamy’s scowl deepened: “Why?”  
Raven rolled her eyes: “So you could sit beside Clarke like _always_?”  
“I’m fine”, he grumbled and was starting to get annoyed.  
Why was everyone having an opinion on him, but nobody wondered about Clarke and Monty being all lovey-dovey over there?

The next Friday, Bellamy was first at the bar.  
There was some awkwardness with Gina, but they had never really been in love and there was no bad blood between them, so he would live.  
Clarke arrived a little later than usual, but slotted herself in her favorite spot between him and Raven and started almost immediately to tell him about her god awful week.  
Bellamy smiled at her and was ready to admit that he might’ve overreacted until Monty showed up.  
Clarke beamed at him when Monty pulled out a phone charger and handed it her over.  
 “I was looking for that everywhere, you are a life saver! Thank you. Let me buy you a drink!” she jumped up and hooked her arm through his.  
“Wait”, Monty said, “you also left this at the apartment”, and pulled out a lacy black bra from his backpack and Bellamy’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was staring at Clarke who blushed slightly but took the bra and threw it at Raven while adding: “Could you put that in my bag?” Bellamy’s jaw went slack as he watched Clarke leading Monty nonchalantly to the bar and looked around the table. No one seemed irritated or surprised.  
When did he miss the memo that Clarke and Monty were hooking up?

It was two weeks after the bra incident that Bellamy got wasted on their bar night.  
If he had to watch Clarke being all over Monty then the least he could be drunk while doing so.  
Bellamy stood at the bar and was waiting for the pitcher – it was his turn to buy – when he saw Clarke kissing Monty’s temple after Jasper accidently hit him with his elbow.  
That was the last straw for Bellamy and when he slammed the pitcher on the table, he pulled at Clarke’s arm and said: “We need to talk – _now_.”  
Her laugh died in her throat as she saw his serious expression and nodded once before getting up.  
“I know what you are doing with Monty”, Bellamy said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Clarke’s eyebrow furled in confusion: “What I am doing with Monty?”  
“Yeah, that you are hooking up with him”, he said and saw how the crease between her eyebrows deepened, feeling his finger itching to smooth it.  
“Are you drunk?“ Clarke asked, clearly amused, “listen, I am not-“, and Bellamy interrupted her right there, anger blooming in his chest.  
“And I just want you to know that Miller is having a crush on Monty and…”  
“So this is about _Miller’s_ feeling?” Clarke asked, her head slightly tilted to the side and leaning in way too close into his personal space.  
His breath caught in his lungs due her proximity and Bellamy shrugged: “Well yeah. This is has obviously nothing to do with me being in love with you, this is about…”  
Bellamy trailed off as he realized what he just had said and froze.  
“Obviously”, Clarke chuckled and leaned in even more, closing the distance between their lips.  
Bellamy responded immediately, stepping closer and caging her between him and the wall, but then he pulled back while Clarke was chasing his lips: “Wait… so you are not hooking up with Monty?”  
She draped her arms around his neck and looked him: “No, I’m not hooking up with Monty. He is like a brother to me.”  
“And the bra?”  
Clarke bit her lip, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you”, and Bellamy’s stomach dropped, “but I didn’t want to bother you, because I knew you had a lot on your plate with work lately and it is not that big of a deal, but someone kind of broke into my apartment…”  
“What the fuck, Clarke?” Bellamy exclaimed, “how could someone break _kind of_ into your apartment and why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You probably would’ve camped in front of my bedroom and finals were coming up, so I couldn’t be distracted by figuring out how to get you _into_ my bedroom”, Clarke rambled and a blush was creeping up her cheeks.  
“You wanted to lurk me into your bed, Princess?” he smirked at her and Clarke swatted his shoulders, groaning.  
“Shut up, and kiss me.”  
“Bossy”, Bellamy grinned, but obeyed willingly and pulled her flush against him, deepening the moment he tasted her lips.  
When he pulled back, they both were panting and looked thoroughly kissed, all swollen lips and mussed hair.  
“I love you too, by the way”, Clarke kissed his jaw, “but let’s get back to our friend so that I can tell _Monty_ about this.”  



	3. Tell me that you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: I now I just did this the last time but could you do the Bellamy part of this, well it doesn't have to be this one exactly but like Clarke is talking to Bellamy and he is listening and she asks him to tell her something, a story, or about his favorite Greek God or something like that and he does, even though he knows she can't hear him, he tells her a story or answer her questions because in his mind she won't be so alone if he responds to her.
> 
> I knew I took a while, but here we go Coco04:) Thanks for your prompt!

Clarke radioing him was the best and simultaneously the worst thing in Bellamy’s life right now.   
The best thing, because she was _alive_ and Clarke Griffin was so stubborn she survived a fucking a death wave and he would see her again. He would be able to lay eyes on that beautiful face of hers, let his hand run through her hair and kiss her until the five years apart would just felt like the second of a heartbeat. And he would never ever let go off her.   
But right now, the five years felt like a million eternities and his fingers itched to touch her, and every morning he woke up it was like she was ripped from him all over again.  
Yet, this was not by far the worst.   
No, the worst was that she was alone and scared and he could nothing do about it. He was barely able to function as a human being and turned into a worrying hot mess, but he had to get a grip on himself.   
Everyone on this ship looked up to him and counted on him, so he did what he had to do.   
So, he trained with Echo which meant getting his ass kicked, he sat on the floor and talked with Harper for hours, he tended the algae with Monty when he told him stories about Jasper and him over and over again, he kept Murphy silently company when he was trying to figure things they could use as medical supplies, he talked with Emori about the grounder culture and usually worked himself up about how they treated her, and he would sit with Raven and talking about anything but the ground or how they were going to go back when she tinkered on something he didn’t understand.   
Still, he had so much time left, because – and he swore it was the truth - the time was purposely going slower than on the ground and so he spent most of his time, sitting in front of the radio and waiting for her to radio.   
_“Tell me something.”  
_ Her voice rasped through the speaker, and Bellamy was certain he was going to faint. She just told him about the animals on the island and how she was fucking _outside_.   
Today was the day.   
He was sure. Today was the day, he was going to lose his mind and just dissolve in a cloud of worry.  
“ _Tell me about the stars...I can barely remember them. All I can see is the dim, pale moonlight filtered through layers of thick air.”_  
And because he was so far gone for her, and needed to distract his mind, he starting to whisper the myth about Artemis and Orion. Of how he became part of the night sky he was painting with words for her since she could not see it.   
He was in the middle of the story when she said: “ _Tell me sweet nothings while I run my hand through your hair...”,_ and Bellamy startled, feeling how his jaw went slack _, “while I kiss the freckles on your cheeks”,_ he closed his eyes, “ _the scar above your lip”,_ he swallowed heavily, feeling his pants growing slightly tighter, _“Your lips...“_ , and he let out a silent groan, putting his head back.   
“ _And listen_ ”, Bellamy could hear and _feel_ his heart beating in every part of his body, “ _when I tell you how much I lo-_ “.   
He heard the _bang_ of the radio the same time the door rushed open and Bellamy jumped from the chair, staring accusatorily at Raven and flushed when she took him in with a sharp look and raised eyebrows as he tried to hide the bulk in his pants.  
“So, Clarke?” Raven prompted smugly and Bellamy’s mind caught up. He turned back to the radio, remember the loud sound and registered numbly the radio static in place of her voice.   
Slow he sank back onto the chair, sighing deeply and tearing to push the tears back into his eyes when he mumbled: Clarke, can you hear me? Is everything okay?” and then, desperate and defeated, “Clarke!”  



End file.
